Just Love Me
by gaarablack
Summary: the war is over, and Sasuko (fem Sasuke) has been arrested. she wants nothing to do with Naruto, or Konoha anymore. to bad Naruto's doesn't want to let her go like she wants him to.
1. Leave!

Me: here's request from BillyZhao I really hope you like it.

Kaya: no comment.

Me: we finally made a fanfic she likes. So please read Sasuki's trial, and please enjoy Just Love Me.

{Sasuko's POV}

My guard glared at me.

"What do you want?"  
I demanded.

"I want you dead for everything you done but Tsunade thinks otherwise."  
He said. I looked away from him. I looked up at the ceiling of my prison cell. I been in this prison for two weeks already, and so far it's boring, and irritating. I sent a cold glare at the guard mentally smirking when he shivered. Why was I here? Because I helped Naruto save this stupid village, and kill the last two Uchihas other then myself. I have no idea why I'm still alive when the Anbu came they could've killed me with ease but didn't.

"Why?"

I whispered to myself.

"You have a visitor."  
The guard said. I didn't look to see this visitor was I didn't care just someone who wants to tell me to die.

"Hey Teme."

I mentally groaned.

"What do you want Dobe?"  
I asked noting looking to him.

"Well I came to see you."  
He said. I looked to him with emotions.

"Why?"

"Because were friends."  
Did he really think we were friends now?

"Naruto I left the village, I tried to kill you when I seen you at Orochimaru's hideout, I teamed up with Obito, and Madara to destroy this fucked up village for having my brother kill my clan! We are not friends!"  
I snapped. He sighed shaking his head.

"Sasuko I know you did those things but you helped me save the village…"

"Why I may never know."

I cut him off.

"Because you do care Sasuko… the reason I'm here is to tell you Tsunade said you'll to stay here for the next twelve years."  
He said.

"Why didn't she just kill me? I know everyone in this fucked up village wants me dead including her."

"Tsunade doesn't want you dead Sasuko, and not everyone wants you dead… our friends don't want dead. you know rookie nine, team Guy, the senseis, and Gaara's, and his siblings don't want you dead."  
I rolled my eyes. I was getting annoyed with him now.

"It doesn't matter Naruto cause I don't want to be friends with them."  
I told him. I now stood in front of him with the prison bars between us.

"You do Sasuko please let this hate go, and we can all go back…"

"Are you stupid? Naruto we'll never going back to the way it use to be. Give it up Naruto when I get out of here I'm gonna what I can to become a ninja again even if I have to be a genin again, and I'll rebuild my clan. That's all I want Naruto."  
He reached his hand between the bars caressing me cheek. I stood still not wanting him to touch me, and yet not wanting him to stop.

"And who's going to help you with rebuilding?"  
He asked.

"I don't know right now Naruto, and I won't know till I'm out of here."

I slapped his hand away from my face missing the warmth. He pinched the bridge of his nose sighing in frustration.

"Sasuko I need to tell you something."  
He said. He took my hand in his giving it a light squeeze.

"What?"  
I asked harshly. I was tired of this meeting I wanted him to leave me alone so I can just sulk on my own. He took a deep breath.

"I… I… Sasuko I love you."  
He finally got out. I just stared at him in disbelief.

"You love me? Naruto don't be stupid."  
I spat in his face.

"I do love you since we were in team Kakashi I loved you, and I still do. Sasuko please don't push me away anymore."  
He kissed my hand tenderly then cupped my face.

"Naruto stop being stupid already. I don't love you, and I never will. Now leave me alone!"  
I shouted. I pulled my hand from his pointing to the door for him to leave. The look on his face hurt me. The bright blue eyes now looked dead as he stared at the ground.

"Sasuko…"

"Leave Uzumaki."  
I snarled even as it hurt me more think it saying it felt like a stab to my heart. He nodded, and left looking to the ground the whole time. When he was gone I let myself sit in the corner of the cell with my face buried in my knees. What is wrong with me? Why am I hurting cause I told him off like that? I do not like the Dobe I don't! I rubbed my eyes feeling moister on them. Tears. I was crying?

'God.'

I thought wiping furiously at my eyes. The guard came back to his spot. I looked away so he wouldn't see me weak. I was beginning to hate myself for saying that to Naruto, to hurt him like that, to hurt not only him but also myself as well. Maybe now he'll stop trying to be my friend. I don't want friends not after what I done I deserve to just die alone… no matter how much I want to rebuild my clan it'll never happen.

"I am such a screw up."

I muttered to myself. I wiped the last of the tears away, and decided it was time to sleep. I going to be here for the next twelve year might as well sleep. I fell a sleep with one last thought

'Naruto.'

{Naruto's POV}

I walked out to the prison seeing Sakura, and Sai waiting for me.

"How'd it go?"  
Sai asked. I shook my head at him.

"Naruto I told you she didn't want…"

"Sakura not now."  
Sai cut in. he looked to me with concern eyes. He was really getting the hang of emotions now.

"Don't worry…"

"What happened?"  
He asked again.

"I told her how long she'll be there for, that we're all still her friends, and that I love her…"

"You told her you love her? Naruto why would you do that?"  
Sakura asked.

"Because I do… but she told me that she doesn't love me, and she never will then told me to get out. When did Sasuke become so hard?"  
I asked leaning against a wall.

"Naruto don't be upset I'm sure…"

"Don't give him false hope Sai!"  
Sakura snapped.

"I'm not Sakura but he can't just give up on her ether."  
Sai snapped back.

"She's a cold hearted bitch, and we all know it."

"I thought you were friends? Am I more of friend to her then since I'm not calling her names?"  
Sai asked. I glared at Sakura for the comment.

"Look at everything she's done. She doesn't want us as friends so why keep trying?"

"Sai was a cold hearted baster when we met him, he called us names that we hated, and he was sent to kill Sasuko but didn't he changed, and Sasuko did the same when she was suppose to kills us."

I said harshly to her. She looked at me shock for my harshness.

"Yes… but Naruto she said such a mean thing to you."  
I shrugged.

"I can't give up on her when have I ever?"  
I asked. Sai nodded in agreement.

"That is true."

"Sai!"  
Sakura snapped.

"I was hurt by her comment yeah but maybe after some time thinking to herself she'll come around to letting me in again… just like in the past."  
I told them then walked away. I went to the Hokage's office to see Tsunade. I was able to talk her into not keeping Sasuko in prison for the rest of her life. I knocked on the door hearing her say 'come in' on the other side.

"Hey grandma Tsunade."

I said trying to be cheerful like I usually am but Sasuko's words still hurts me. I dodged just in time when she threw an empty sake bottle at my head.

"Don't call me that you brat."  
She hissed. I looked to the mess thinking of it as Sasuko's life I have to put it back together. But it was going to be hard with her sharp edges.

"Brat!"

Tsunade shouted behind me. I looked to her with a fake smile something I learned from Sai in the past.

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"  
She asked. My smile fell.

"Sasuko."

I answered. She nodded.

"What happened?"  
With I sighed told her everything I said to her, and she said to me.

"That had to hurt."  
Tsunade said taking out a new sake bottle. I slapped my forehead groaning.

"Tsunade you can't drink right now your on duty."

I said. She shrugged.

"I'm always on duty brat… want some?"  
She offered. With another sigh I took the little cup she offered me.

"What am I gonna do?"  
I asked her.

"Brat I haven't been in love since Dan died."  
She said pouring another glass for herself. Some times I wonder why I'd been coming to her with my love life. I thought about who else I can ask Kakashi sensei has no girlfriend, and reads porn, Guy sensei never had a girlfriend ether, and he scares me some times, Shizune doesn't have a boyfriend ether, Shikamaru's ma seems nice enough but Shikamaru told me never go to her for help, or I'll regret it so I better listen just in case, Anko scares me to no ends so she's out, Ibiki is the last guy I want to ask, and Jiraiya… Jiraiya's gone so I can't ask him. That leaves Choji's folks, Ino's dad, Hyuga's are out as well, Kiba's ma might help might, Shino's dad I don't know about him maybe last on the list, and Shikamaru's dad yeah that's is gonna be fun.

"Thanks anyways Tsunade."

I said downing the rest of my sake.

"Naruto give her time to think."

Well I knew that already.

"I will thanks. See ya."

I said over my shoulder.

Me: don't forget to review.

Kaya: if you don't then off with your head!

Me: -_-"


	2. Now What?

I said over my shoulder. I found team Asuma at the barbeque place they always go to with Kurenai sensei, and little Aj.

"Hey Naruto."  
Shikamaru said. He was bouncing Aj on his leg making funny sounds.

"Hey guys what's up?"  
I asked.

"Eating."

Choji said taking another bite of his food. I rolled my eyes.

"Sit with us Naruto."  
Kurenai said. I nodded taking a spot next Shikamaru.

"Nary. Nary!"  
Aj chimed. I chuckled taking the little bundle from Shikamaru.

"Hey Aj what you been up to?"  
I asked.

"Me tall!"  
He exclaimed standing in my lap. I nodded.

"Your vary tall."  
I tickled his tummy making him giggle.

"So what brings you here?"  
Ino asked.

"Well… I'm having love problems."  
I told them.

"Sasuko?"  
Shikamaru asked. I nodded.

"Yea."

"Like?"  
Sensei asked. I sighed.

"I told Sasuko I love her…"

"You what?!"  
Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji shouted.

"Yeah."

I answered.

"Are you insane?"

Ino said.

'Great.'

I thought rolling my eyes.

"No I'm perfectly sane, and why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Because Sasuko…."

"Because what?"  
I asked. Shikamaru sighed.

"I know you liked her since we were rookies but Naruto I think you should find someone else."

He said. I clicked my tongue glaring at the table.

"Listen I know your worry about me but I'll be fine. I haven't given up on her this whole time why start now?"  
I asked. I have to get people to trust her again starting with my friends. Choji nodded.

"That's true guys… what do you think sensei?"  
He asked. I looked to Kurenai as well.

"I just want you to be safe, and happy Naruto so if Sasuko makes you happy then go for it just be careful."  
I smiled at her.

"I will sensei! Thanks!"  
I exclaimed. I was happy that someone was supporting me with this.

"Sensei!"  
Ino, and Shikamaru said at the same time with wide eyes.

"You can't control who you fall in love with it can be a girl your mother don't approve of cause she lives in Suna, or it can be a best friend you never know."  
Kurenai said looking to Shikamaru then Ino.

'Someone who lives in Suna, and a best friend? Hmm?'

I thought looking back, and forth at them.

"I guess…"  
Shikamaru said.

"Just careful ok?"  
Ino said. I nodded.

"Aren't I always?"  
I asked.

"That doesn't cheer me up."  
Ino said.

"Says the village knucklehead."  
I glared at Shikamaru.

"Naruto you're not helping."

Choji said.

"Nary clumsy!"

"Aj your suppose to be on my side!"  
I said to the little boy. He giggled up at me poking my cheek as well.

"Nary funny."  
He said. I sighed irritated with them now.

"I have no respect."  
I said.

"Nope."  
The whole table said even Aj, and he doesn't know what's going on!

"Alright I think my pride's been shot down enough thank you vary much."  
I said handing Aj to Shikamaru.

"We'll see you Naruto."  
Sensei said.

"Bye Nary!"

"See ya."

I said. I went to the training ground to think about everything, and plan my next move with Sasuko.

{Sasuko POV}

I sighed loudly.

"Will you stop sighing!"  
The guard snapped for the umpteenth time. I been sighing just annoy to him since I have nothing else to do. It's been two weeks since I seen Naruto, and honestly I been thinking about what he said about loving me.

'Did he really mean it?'

I asked myself. Does it matter if he really does? I mean I don't love him at all so why should it matter if he does? Great here I go again thinking about it like crazy.

"Visitor."

The guard said.

"Hey Sasuko!"  
Great Naruto. I glared at him.

"What?"  
I asked harshly

"I came to see you silly."  
He pinched my cheeks smiling at me still. How can he be smiling at me after what I said to him last time?

"Naruto I thought you hated me after what I said."  
I told him. He shook his head at me.

"Sasuko I love you so I can't hate you."  
When he said 'I love you' my heart sped up. I looked away from him with a slight blush.

'Pull it together its Naruto!'

I scolded myself.

"Sasuko I'll make you see you love me to."  
He said.

"Naruto I don't love you."

I told him. He shrugged.

"We'll see soon then huh?"  
He asked. With that he walked away without a goodbye.

'Naruto has changed so much since we were kids.'

I thought watching him leave. My eyes had a mind of their own for a moment when they looked to Naruto's ass. I blushed, and went to the hard little bed to try, and sleep. I was really starting to wish that I been killed from that last attack Naruto had hit me with during the war. I lay in my bed for two hours before sleep finally took over.

{DREAM}

I was in a flowery meadow smiling. It was a beautiful day, and I felt free. Strong arms rapped around my waist when I looked back I saw Naruto smiling down at me. I smiled back at him.

"_I love you."  
_He whispered in my ear.

"_I love you to."  
_I said back. He leaned down kissing my lips with so much love, and I did the same.

"_Mama, and daddy are kissing!"  
_A little voice shouted. We pulled away looking down at a little six year old boy with my hair, Naruto's eyes, and skin color. Next to him was a little three year old with Naruto's hair, my skin color, and his eyes. I looked to Naruto feeling big blush on my cheeks. He laughed, and kissed my forehead.

"_Looks like we been caught. What have we told you about yelling that out?"  
_He asked the kids. The little boy laughed.

"_Mama's red like a tomato."  
_The boy said pointing at me.

"_Oh yeah?"  
_I asked running to get him as he ran. I chased the little boy till I caught him by the waist picking him up.

"_Daddy help me!"  
_He shouted to Naruto. Naruto scoop the little girl into his arms laughing.

"_No way you're on your own huh sweetie?"  
_He asked the little girl. She nodded with a big smile just her dad's.

"_Yup!"  
_She chimed. I smiled at the two then the little boy in my arms.

{END OF DREAM}

Me: Yeah sorry that I haven't dated sooner I been helping Kaya, and her family move out her house.

Kaya: yeah sure it's my fault. (Rolls eyes)

Me: it is! I been working nonstop for you guys, and this is the thanks I get? You better love me!

Kaya: uh… I love you?

Me: to late!

Kaya: anyways.

Me: so I hope y'all liked this chapter so please review, and I have a poll up about which couples you most likely read a fanfic about so please take that!


	3. Sult! Is It True?

I woke up to a loud crashing sound coming down the hall.

'Naru… what the hell!? Did I just dreamed about having a family with Naruto? Oh god!'

I thought shaking my head trying to get rid of it.

"Get back here!"  
Someone shouted. I got up looking to see what was going on. A gut had knocked out the guards, and was now fighting some Anbu.

"What's going?"  
I said out loud. After the last Anbu was out he started running down the hall again. He ran past my cell but stopped, and walked back till he was at my cell.

"Hey there cutie."

He said. I glared at him.

"What are you doing?"

I asked.

"Getting out of here you wanna come I can use a slut."  
I scoffed.

"As if."  
I crossed my arms watching him closely. He eyed my chest.

"Come on it'll be fun."  
He said.

"No way in hell!"  
I snapped looking to the side hoping he leave. I gasped when he reached his hand through the bars, and grabbed my chest. I grabbed his wrist twisting it till it made a sickening crack. He screamed in pain trying to get his arm back.

"Let go you little bitch!"  
He spat in my face. I let him go pushing him away from my cell.

"Don't you fuckin touch me!"

I shouted. He held his wrist carefully, and glared at me.

"Your gonna regret that."  
He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Pft! As if."  
I said. I sat back on my bed waiting for him to leave. He stood up dangling something in his hand.

"What's that?"  
I asked. He smirked.

"The key to your cell slut I'll make you regret messing with me."

"You open that door, and you'll get an ass kicking."  
I told him.

"Do you know who I am?"  
He asked unlocking the door.

"Do you know who I am?"

I asked him as he stalked towards me. He put his face right in front of mine while his good hand ran up my side, and down my back.

"Sasuko Uchiha."

"If you know then why are you risking your own life?"  
I asked. He was up to something I know he is with the way smirked.

"Because I know just so happen to know that you don't have your Sharingan, and that a seal on your back is sealing it away."  
I stared him in the eyes with no emotion. He was right but that didn't mean I needed it to kick his ass. I kicked him in the gut sending him flying to the bars.

"I'm an Uchiha I don't get afraid."

I told him. He got up wincing when he put pressure on his injured wrist.

"Tough slut."  
He muttered.

"I am not a slut."  
I said kicking him in the gut again before he could get up.

"Yes you are you fucked Orochimaru, then that Obito guy…"  
I kicked him in the face this time to shut him up. How did he know about that?

"Found him."  
A familiar voice said. I looked to see Naruto.

"Great job Naruto."  
Kiba said grabbing the guy. Kiba looked to me.

"Good job great Uchiha."  
He said with his playful voice. I shook my head.

"Shut it dog boy."  
He chuckled.

"Can't wait till you get out I can get you for that."  
He commented leaving with the guy.

'I guess Kiba really is still my friend.'

I thought smiling in my head. I looked to Naruto who was glaring at the floor.

"What's with you?"

I asked sitting on my bed again. He looked up to me.

"Was that true?"  
He asked.

"Yes Dobe I am a great Uchiha."  
I said sarcastically. He growled.

"No what that guy said… is it true?"  
He repeated. I bit the inside of my cheek staring at him.

"Naruto I don't want to talk about this so…"

"Sasuko tell me now did you fuck Orochimaru, and Obito?"  
He slammed his hands on the wall behind me bringing his face close to mine. The look in his eyes told me he was both piss, and hurt. I looked away.

"Yes Naruto it's true."  
I whispered. I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat.

"Why Sasuko? Why would you do that, and with Orochimaru?"  
He asked his voice softer now.

"I did what I had to do to get power to beat Itachi."

I risked a glance at him. Nothing but hurt in his eyes now, and it hurt me to see him like that.

"I'm sorry."  
I whispered to him. I don't know why I was feeling so hurt cause of him I don't love… is what I keep telling myself. He looked down to me.

"And Obito?"  
He asked.

"It was the only way he was gonna give me my brother's eyes."

"Sasuko you gave your body to them for power? That's… that's…"

"Wrong?"  
I finished. I knew it was wrong but I would do anything for power then, and now I do nothing but regret it. He nodded. I closed my eyes trying to get the memories of both times out of my mind, and a thought about it being Naruto out as well when a pair of warm lips touched mine. I snapped my eyes opened staring into blue ones. Naruto pulled away then kissed the tip of my nose.

"I love you."  
He whispered then left locking the cell back up.

'Naruto…'

I touched my lips still feeling the warmth he had left on them.

Me: Another chapter done!

Kaya: that's great, and why did you agree to that I was a party pooper?  
Me: busted!

Kaya: you better believe it. Well?  
Me: well what?  
Kaya: why did you agree?

Me: well so we are out of time…

Kaya: no were not! Not till…

Me: (runs off)

Kaya: get back here! (Chases)

Tobi: Gaarablack has a poll up about couples you like! Please take it! (Creepy voice) or else. (Hyper voice) wait for me! (Chases the girls)


	4. My Brain!

Me: ok I like to say that the last chapter kinda happened…

Kaya: I told her it was wrong.

Me: I know but I had to cause I really like this chapter even if everyone else doesn't. I think this one is funny, and weird.

Kaya: everyone thinks the last chapter got dumb real quick.

Me: I know that, and I can't help but laugh at the last reviews for the last chapter. I personally think that anyone who would want to sleep with Orochimaru… (Shivers) is in need of help but I still wrote it so… (Shrugs) and yes BDG420 I do need to seek help cause Naruto will still love Sasuko it's a love story for them.

Kaya: I'm calling the crazy house.

Me: -_- Kaya! Hope you enjoy this chapter after this long yapping from me.

{Naruto's POV}

I left the prison needing to get as far away as possible from it for the time being. Sasuko had sex with… oh I shuddered at the thought. Orochimaru then Obito all for power. It hurts me to know that she just gave up something that she'll never get back.

'Does she even regret it?'

I thought. I was to busy thinking Sasuko when I bumped into someone knocking them down.

"Sorry… Hanabi."  
I said helping Hinata's little sister up. She dusted her clothes off.

"Naruto try to watch where your going."

She said in a snotty voice. An anger mark grew on my forehead I could feel it.

"Sorry I was thinking, and no 'did it hurt?' jokes!"

I said before she could say something. Hanabi can be a real brat most times but she's still has her sweet sides. I some times wonder if she's really Neji's little sister then Hinata's those two are so much a like.

"Must've been big."  
She said.

"Kinda."  
I replied the thoughts of Sasuko in bed with Orochimaru coming to mind, then her Obito, and now one where she's in bed with both of them! ACK! My poor brain!

"Is it about Sasuko?"  
She asked.

"How'd you know?"

"Naruto your always thinking about her."  
I sweat-dropped.

"Not always…"

"I know your in love with her it's been obvious since you got put on the same team."  
I felt like a brick it hit my head. How the hell did she know? My friends didn't even notice till after the chunin exams.

"How did…?"

"I'm not stupid Naruto. Well I gotta go watch where your going Kay?"

'Little brat.'

I thought but smiled at her. I went back to thinking about what I have been thinking before bumping into Hanabi, which I really wish I didn't.

"Oh Orochimaru… Obito… threesome!"  
I shouted throwing my hand in the air earning me weird looks from people passing by.

"What are you looking at?!"

I snapped. They looked away muttering to themselves. I sighed.

"Hey Naruto."

"Tenten! Lee!"  
I exclaimed happy to see that Guy sensei wasn't with them.

"What are you up to?"  
Lee asked. I notice he wasn't wearing his normal green jumpsuit but normal clothes.

"I was just talking to myself apparently."

I said scratching the back of my head. Tenten laughed.

"Yeah I heard… threesome…? What was that about?"  
She asked through fits of laughter.

"Not here."  
I said.

"This way then!"  
Lee exclaimed pointing to the training grounds then running to them.

"What's wrong with him?"  
I asked. She shrugged.

"I blame Guy sensei, and you ask that like every time you see us… threesome…"  
she giggled into her hand. I growled at her.

"Tenten…"

"Come on!"  
Lee ran back to us, grabbed our hands, and dragged us to the training grounds. After he stopped I looked down at my hand that Lee was still holding with an embarrass blush.

"Lee!"

I shouted snatching it out of his.

"Sorry my dear friend."  
My head fell forward.

"Don't say things like that."  
I said already feeling defeated. I was pulled to the ground, and landed with a loud thud.

"So what was with… one second…"  
she said before she burst out laughing.

"Tenten!"

I snapped.

"Sorry Naruto but… what's with the threesome thing?"  
She asked her laughing finally calming down.

"Well this guy got out of his prison cell, and was saying things to Sasuko, and… during those saying he said something about her sleeping with some guys…"

"Who?"  
Lee asked totally into what I was saying. I thought about if I should tell them, and if Sasuko would kill me when she got out cause I blabbed.

"I can't say…"

"So she slept with her brother?"

Tenten asked. My jaw dropped.

"No! Ew! She slept with Orochimaru, and Obito for power! Opps!"  
I said covering my mouth with wide eyes. Their jaws dropped as they stared at me with shock filled eyes. I chuckled nervously.

"She slept with… those two?"  
Tenten asked not knowing what to say. I put my head to the ground ashamed at myself for blabbing.

"Yes…"  
I let out.

"And she confirmed it?"

Tenten asked. I nodded.

"I can't believe the lovely Uchiha would do that?"  
Lee said in disbelief. I sat back up.

"She's mine."  
I said but didn't put any kinda of emotion into it.

"So… she had a threesome with Orochimaru, and Obito?"  
Tenten asked. I felt like my jaw dropped to the ground at that.

"No! I was thinking about those 'two' times Sasuko did it, and ended up picturing her in a threesome with them… ow! My eyes! My poor, poor eyes!"  
I felt like I wanted to stab my eyes out from the picture now stuck in my brain.

"Naruto that is not youthful."  
Lee said covering his eyes.

"Hmm?"  
Tenten said. Is she actually thinking about it?

"Are you actually thinking about it?"

I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah I can't really get a picture of Sasuke in bed with those two at the same time… but I am getting Orochimaru, and Obito hooking up…!"

"Tenten!"  
Me, and Lee shouted.

"What? I can see the Uchiha as the uke."  
She said going deep in thought. Now Lee, and I were in the fetal potion trying to block Tenten's fucked up image out of our heads.

"Why? Why you cursive woman?  
I snapped. She giggled.

"Ok. Ok. Let's try Sasuko…"

"With me?"

I asked hopefully. She shook her head.

"And Itachi… hmm? Uchiha on Uchiha…"

"Tenten!"

I shouted again. Ok my mind is permanently curse.

'I need to get new friends.'

Me: lol. I love their talk. Oh the images sorry if any of these scared you for life…

Kaya: like me.

Me: if you didn't like then sorry but it'll get better from here…

Kaya: I hope. No more Orochimaru… EW! You know what I mean.

Me: Kaya your no fun, and there might still be some we are still working on it.

Kaya: I hate her.

Me: I love you! Please review, and tell me more if you think I'm crazy cause I'm telling you the last three reviews I got made me laugh. I also have this poll up about which couples you like the best so please take it!


	5. Dog Breath

Me: ok here's the next chapter hope you guys like since you didn't like the last couple.

Kaya: they were wrong, and sick.

Me: I know but still not my fault.

Kaya: you wrote it!

Me: my hands on a mind of their own! A vary sick but funny mind.

Kaya: this one is safe to read everyone.

Me: please enjoy.

{Sasuko POV}

It's been three months since Naruto found out about my dirty little secret, and he haven't visit since.

'Dobe.'

I thought. I turned on my side staring at the wall.

"Hey there."

'Great dog breath.'

I thought. I turned to him.

"What Kiba?"  
I asked. He shrugged.

"I'm your temperate guard."  
He said with another shrug. I cocked a brow at him.

"What happened to my last one?"  
I asked. He chuckled.

"He quit. Said he couldn't take you anymore so here I am. Thanks."

He said sarcastically. We were quite for a few minutes not really knowing what to say.

"So what you been up to?"  
I asked.

"Dating Hinata."  
My jaw dropped. Hinata?

"Hinata I thought she liked…"  
I stopped.

"Naruto?"  
I nodded thinking about said blonde, and how hurt he looked when I last saw him. I'm going soft. First I'm dreaming about a family with Naruto, next he's all I'm thinking, and now I'm talking to Kiba! Maybe I'm just bored here?

"I must be bored."

"What?"  
Kiba asked. I guess I said that out loud.

"Nothing."  
I told him.

"Naruto said he likes… no 'loves you' ha! What a sap."  
He chuckled. I looked down.

"Yeah he is."  
I muttered forgetting that he has super dog hearing.

"You love him?"  
I sighed loudly.

"Is that any of your concern mutt?"  
I asked harshly. He held his hands up in defense.

"Ok Uchiha whatever just curious."

"I need a drink."  
I said rubbing my eyes. I kinda took up drinking when I was traveling with Suigetsu.

"Me to."  
Kiba said. He sat down his back against the bars. A little later the quiet was irritating me, and doesn't help when Kiba's the type to do nothing but talk to not talk at all.

"So how did you, and Hinata happen?"

I asked.

"During the war. Told her I loved her for a while now. Said if we live through this will she go out me, she said yes, and badda bing, badda boom here we are."

I nodded even though he wasn't looking.

"That's good."  
I said calmly when really inside I was really happy that Hinata didn't like Naruto anymore.

'God he's getting to me.'

I thought suppressing a groan.

'I'm here for the next twelve year how am I gonna stay sane for that longer? Maybe I'll get lucky, and someone will come along, and kill me in my sleep.'

I thought.

"Naruto really likes you Sasuko can you try to give him that chance?"

Kiba asked out of nowhere. Why does he keeping noising where he doesn't belong?

"Kiba I thought I said…"

"Yeah I know but still."  
He grumbled. Three hours later, or I think at lease Kiba was getting ready to leave.

"Well see you tomorrow Uchiha."  
He said.

"Hi."  
A small voice said.

"Hey babe."  
Great Hinata was here.

"Hi Sasuko."  
She said waving at me. I waved back. Her hair was cut shorter now not as short as genin years but not as long right in the middle.

"Hey Hinata what's up?"

"Kiba I'll be right out."  
Hinata said pushing Kiba to the door. What was she up to?

"Um. Ok?"  
Dog boy said confused.

"Sasuko I heard Naruto told you his feelings right?"

'Please don't let her be the jealous type all of a sudden. Please don't let her be the jealous type all of a sudden.'

I chanted in my head. Ok being in a vary small box like room was getting to me now. I mean come on it's Hinata she couldn't even hurt a fly in the academy days.

"Yes."  
I said. I stood from my bed walking over to the bars. She smiled at me.

"That's wonderful! You said it back right? I mean I-I-I been able to tell for a while even with my crush…"

"Hold it right there Hinata. Tell what? I didn't say 'I love you' back to him if that's what your thinking."  
I stopped her. What did she mean she could tell?

"But… the way you two were so close, and the way you always had each other's…"

"Hinata are your forgetting in the last few years I tried to kill him, and everyone. I'm not capable of loving someone."  
I told her. She looked at me.

"That's not true everybody loves someone."  
She said.

"Hinata I don't love Naruto sorry. Ok?"

I walked back over to my bed done with this little chat of ours.

"Well maybe with time, and thinking about it really you'll see what I see. Gotta go bye!"

She left before I could appose. I growled loudly.

'Why are they so…!?'

"ARG!"  
I let out, and you know what? It felt good.

'It's gonna be a long twelve years.'

I thought.

Me: so what you all think?

Kaya: …

Me: shush! Kaya sleeping me helping thigh cramping! I heard that from an episode of Hanna Montana that my little cousin was watching. So I hope you this chapter plea review, and like I said before have a poll please take it!


	6. Hokage

Me: next chapter.

Kaya: this one is safe for all of you who are afraid to read her story.

Me: -_-" rude.

(Four years later)

(Naruto's POV)

"Come on grandma Tsunade!"  
I pleaded like I have been for the past two hours.

"Brat enough! God!"  
She snapped. I was currently trying to get Tsunade to let Sasuko out of jail but she was going strong with 'no.'

"Please! It's been four years I think she learned her lessoned."  
I said on my knees begging now. I can't stand not being able to hold her.

"Brat I said no already!"  
She said in her 'I'm not playing anymore so back off!' voice. I slumped in a chair in front of her desk pouting.

"Please?"  
I tried. She glared at me. With a sighed I let it go… for now. I looked out the window that over sees the whole village.

'I haven't visited Sasuko for a couple of weeks.'

I thought. I've been to busy studying to become Hokage real soon now, and going on missions nonstop. Today's my day off, and I'm stuck here when I can be catching up on sleep, or seeing Sasuko. She's been opening up a lot in the past few years mostly to Kiba, Hinata, and Gaara when he comes to visit but not me. It really pisses me off when I go to see her, and she's having a nice conversation with dog breath but when I try she sulks on her bed.

"Brat are you listening?"  
Tsunade said bringing me back. I grinned at her, and scratched the back of my head.

"Huh?"

I said. She put her head in her hands groaning loudly.

"Naruto I want to retire already, and the next one in line is you, and Kakashi, and he doesn't want the job."

"I know."  
I said. It's been my dream to become Hokage, and I'm so close to it now but there's been problems.

"Brat I know you're the best the one to for this job just like your father was in his day."

"He was the best! I just hope I'll be like him."  
I interrupted. She nodded.

"I'm sure you will. But because your so focus on Sasuko's future it's been ruining yours. The council don't want you on yet, and some of the villagers because of Sasuko…"

"I know but they have to get over it, and most of Konoha is ok with her now, and Suna…"

"I know but their afraid that as soon as you become Hokage that…"

"I'll just let her out, and act like nothing happened. I know granny. I know."  
I ducked when a pen was thrown at my head.

"Brat let her do her last five years, and let me retire next year!"  
She whined.

"But granny if you let her out, and give me the title then they have nothing to bitch about with me. Think about it you let her out the week before, give me the title, and you're on your way to the nearest casino gambling away all your money."  
I told her. I thought it was the perfect plan.

"That does sound nice but I can't brat."  
I slumped deeper into my chair.

"I just want the girl I love out."

I muttered.

"And I want you to be happy I really do but the Hokage has to make sacrifices. Your all father wanted was to just raise you, and watch you grow up with your mother. But he had to give it up for the village, and for you. All Jiraiya wanted was to keep writing his pervy books, and watch this war end for good. But he gave it up to protect our village. I didn't want this cursive job in the first place but Jiraiya talked me into it, and I made lots of sacrifices for it."

"Like what?"

I chuckled. She shot me the evil eye.

"I had to give up most of my gambling, my freedom that was a big one, being able to do what I want without some old hags going down my throat, and I'll be giving up all my sanity if you don't get this job within the year!"  
She shouted standing up, and leaning over her desk to shout in my face.

"I get it."  
I said.

"What's bugging you right now?"  
She asked. She can read me like a book now since we've been spending so much time together, and yet I can't do the same with her it pisses me off.

"It's just… Sasuko's been really opening up to our friends…"

"And that's bad? Ha! I thought that's what you wanted."

"It is it's just… it's just that she hasn't been with me. I mean Hinata, and her talk about everything together, and with Kiba she's joking around with him. She's treating Sai better then she's treating me, and she hated Sai when she met him!"

I exclaimed. Tsunade nodded.

"Well all I can say is give her some time."

I growled ready to rip my hair out.

"I given her nothing but time! I'm not saying she has to love me but at lease let me be her friend again! It's driving me crazy!"  
I shouted standing up from my chair knocking it over. I took a few angry breaths calming down.

"Feeling better?"

Tsunade asked going through paperwork. I nodded. I fixed the chair, and went to the filing cabinets looking for the file I was suppose to get ten minutes ago. It was about our treaty with Oto, and how they need help from us.

Me: I like it when Naruto freaks out.

Kaya: me to.

Me: did we just agree on something?  
Kaya: freaky.

Me: review. Take my poll!


	7. Bond

BillyZhao I am so sorry! I hope you like the chapter!

about not updating, and I said this a lot so far my almost thirteen year old computer's plug so took forever to find a new one! But don't worry I was still writing everything down, and got tones of hand's cramps but I was still thinking of my stories, and other ones! So now I just have to type them all down!

(Sasuko's POV)

"See ya Sasuko."  
Shikamaru said walking away taking his place was Tenten.

"Hey Sasuko."  
She said sitting on the ground in front of the bars. I gave her a small smile.

"Hey."  
The past four years haven't been really bad I'm still bored as hell most of the time but when my friends… that's right I have friends again shoot me. When they're my guards it's ok. I hate it when Naruto comes to visits. I just try my best to ignore him but he's like one of those annoying bugs that just won't go away unless you crush it, and I'm pretty sure I'll be put here longer if I do.

"So have Naruto visited lately?"

Tenten asked. I shook my head.

"No."

"I'm sure he's just busy."  
I scoffed.

"Why do I care if he does?"  
I asked.

"Sasuko just because you try to hide it doesn't mean I can't see."  
She sang.

"And what may that be?"  
I asked. I didn't like where this was going.

"I know you love him, and your just playing hard to get."

I blushed. What are these girls thinking? First Hinata, Temari when she visited, Tsunade, and now Tenten.

"I am not! I really don't want anything to do with him but he keeps coming back!"  
I snapped maybe a little to quickly cause she was giving me a Cheshire cat grin.

"You love him."

"I do not."

"Yes you do."

"I do not.

"Do to."

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Why am I playing this kid game?"  
I asked hating myself for falling into it. She sighed.

"Sasuko I know it's been hard but please at lease give the blonde a chance."  
I shook my head.

"I don't need anyone."

"Then how are you gonna restore your clan?"  
She asked.

"I'm gonna go to another village get drunk, and have a stupid one night stand. Why did I say that?"

"Threesome."  
Tenten giggled. I glared at her, and cursed Naruto's future family for telling Tenten of my darkest hours, and putting some stupid thought in her that now when I say something close to it she giggles.

"Tenten!"  
I whined. She calmed herself down, and took out a photo.

"See this? This is after the chunin exams remembering?"

She gave the photo to me showing all of rookie nine, her team, Gaara, and his siblings in it. Naruto had rapped his arm around my shoulders in the photo grinning like he always does, and me looking up at him with a small smile.

"And?"  
I asked handing it back to her. She shook her head giving it back to me.

"Keep it I brought it for you figure you need to look at something other then the cell. Anyways. Did you see how close you, and Naruto are? You wouldn't let anyone that close to you but him what happened to that?"  
I sighed. I folded the photo hiding it under the mattress for safekeeping.

"Because of Naruto had to many emotions… well that's what I thought back then at lease. But when I was with Orochimaru I erased all of emotions but there was something that kept bringing me back to some kind…"  
I trailed off.

"What?"  
Tenten asked. I sighed.

"That stupid bond that kept Naruto fighting for me to come home. When I would think of him I feel warm some times, or I would feel mad, or I would miss him, and Konoha. He filled me with emotions I didn't want so… but what I really felt was regret for the pain I caused him during all of this… there's nothing I can do to erase it Tenten but maybe if I push him hard enough he'll break the bond, and move on to someone who won't hurt him."  
She looked down at the ground under her.

"Wow… that's the longest I ever heard you speak."  
She said looking up at me with a smile.

"Tenten I serious here!"  
I snapped.

"Yeah? Well you're too serious. Naruto wants to forget all of that, and be with you. You want him happy, and not hurting? Then just love him back like all us girls so know you do. Cause Naruto will wait forever for you."  
It hit me that she just might be right. What should I do?

"I'll think about it."  
I said. She nodded.

"Good cause the faster you two get together the better it'll be for the rest of us when there's not a pouting Naruto."  
She joked. I giggled.

"Pouting?"  
I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah every time someone sees him after a visit with you he's all pouting."  
We laughed at how emotional Naruto can be.

"Hey Tenten?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."  
She smiled at me.

"Just get together bitch!"

She said shaking me through the bars.

"We'll see. One step at a time."

I said.

If anyones wondering where Kaya well she moved a couple towns away, and she doesn't have her own computer so she won't be helping me to often from now on… T-T

So if anyone would like to help me beta this story that be great help for me! so let me know in a little review, or PM me please! Review if you like the chapter, or hate it like some people have put in other chapters.


End file.
